The Line/transcript
Intro The screen shows Saint sitting right in front of Spike, who's looking to the right wall. Saint sighs one time deeply and then stands up and turns his back to Spike. Saint: 'That's it? ''Saint turns around. He looks Spike in the eyes when he looks at Saint. 'Saint: '''That's the major story behind our downfall?! A fucking loose missile which shouldn't have been fired. '''Spike: '''That's not it... ''Saint approaches the desk of Spike, punching his hands on the table. 'Saint: '''What is it? Tell me, what. Is. It? '''Spike: '''It's not what you think... '''Saint: '''Why won't you tell?! What the fuck happened back there in... ''Spike interrupts Saint by raising his voice. 'Spike: '''He was bluffing! Okay?! ''Saint looks dazed to Spike. '' '''Spike: '''It wasn't meant to be happenning. What happenned in Valetta was just the beginning. We were all pawns back then... And yet, we were thinking that we could do something about it, change the course for the future. ''Spike sweeps in his face, while Saint is staring to the ground. It is silent for a few seconds. 'Saint: '''We can't change history... ''Saint still stares to the ground, but Spike stops sweeping his face and looks to Saint. '' '''Saint: '... But we can fight for our future today. Saint stands up, pushing his fist to his chest. 'Saint: '''If we fight today, we'll be free tomorrow. And you know that, you live for fighting. ''Spike slowly nuds. 'Spike: '''You're right... It's time to stand up, instead of hiding. Time to fight, instead of fleeing. '''Saint: '''We need you're help, Spike. ''Spike keeps quiet for a few seconds, with Saint still waiting for an answer. 'Spike: '''I'm not ready to fight again. But I'll help you. ''Saint smiles a bit, but swallows the smile quickly. '' '''Spike: '''What do we have so far? ''Screen goes dark. Mission The game starts with Saint, crawling upwards to join Seraph and Deuce overlooking an outpost. A road cuts in between surrounding a fence that is labeled "OVERGROW" Deuce sees Saint and gives him a wave. Saint returns the gesture. It's storming in the jungle and lighting is heard and seen. Kevin is walking next to Saint. 'Seraph: '''Cardinal, observation passing the half hour mark. We ready to kick this off? '''Cardinal (radio): '''Stand by, I'll check with Wolfhound. Saint meet up with you guys yet? '''Seraph: '''He's here. ''Saint joins the group in observing the checkpoint. 'Deuce: '''I spy something really interesting. '''Seraph: '''What the missile? '''Deuce: '''No, that fried banana that guy's making over there. I'm starving. ''Saint and Deuce both laugh softly, but Seraph looks slighlty irritated. He sighs and then raises his hand to his headphone again. 'Seraph: '''We'll get green light soon. Deuce, grab the packages. '''Deuce: '''Finally... ''Deuce walks towards three crates, which are on the right. Saint walks towards the edge, watching the whole illuminated facility shine, surrounded by dark woods. 'Cardinal (radio): '''All right, time to show our worth. '''Serpah: '''Solid copy, Cardinal. We're rolling in. Time to show your worth, Rookie. ''Seraph looks around, looking at Deuce near the packages. When he opens them, he whistes at the content. He pulls one out of the packages, revealing it's a modern protable harpoon. 'Deuce: '''Alluminium aero-dynamic spear adjusted with a carbon fiber cable, ready to be fired 100 yards away. This baby is amazing. ''While Deuce is still admiring the harpoon, Seraph opens the other two packages and gives Saint one of the harpoons. 'Seraph: '''Hope you know how to use it? '''Saint: '''Probably. '''Seraph: '''The rain and thunder should cover our aerial slide. Aim for the eaves. ''The 3 Predators walk towards the edge and aim at the eaves of a section of the facility. '' '''Deuce: '''Ready... go. ''They fire their harpoons, hitting the eaves. 'Seraph: '''Adjust the sheave to the cable. ''Saint grabs his sheave and pulls himslef up on the cable. He adjusts the sheave. '''He then grabs Kevin at his belly and pulls him up, adjusting him to his vest. '''Seraph and Deuce slide down, followed by Saint when he releases grip on the cable. They slide over the facility, while the enormous thundershocks continue. They land vertically on their feet against the eaves. They look down, at 3 guards looking down at the docks, few meters below them. 'Seraph (softly): '''Rappel down. ''Saint grabs a rope and adjusts it to the cable, while untying the sheave. He turns around, facing the ground and they slowly walk to the ground. After walking a few steps, Seraph raises his hand. 'Seraph (softly): '''Hold up, wait for the thunder to cover our shots. ''Saint grabs and aims at one of the 3 guards. The thunder starts roaring again. 'Seraph (radio): '''Engage. ''Saint fires 3 shots, killing his target at the same time as Deuce and Seraph do. They rapel down to the balcony. Saint unties the rope and releases Kevin from his vest. '''Seraph: '''Deuce, you take Saint and rapel down to the target floor. I'll take Cerberus to provide overwatch. '''Deuce: Copy that. Follow me. Serpah walks towards the gate on the balcony, while snapping his fingers. Kevin follows Seraph and Saint turns around towards Deuce who's adjusting his rope again to the fence. Deuce: 'I hope you can keep up. You better know some acrobatics. '''Saint: '''You'll be surprised. ''Saint approaches the fence and also adjusts his rope, while Deuce steps over it and hangs on the rope. Saint follows. 'Deuce: '''Ready when you are. '''Saint: '''I'm always ready. ''Saint and Deuce rapel down on the wall. '' '''Deuce: '''Watch it, windows right beneath us. Use your metascreen to be invisible. ''Saint pulls down his mask and activates his metascreen. Deuce also puts down his mask and activate the metascreen. Saint slowly turns around facing the ground. '' '''Deuce: '*Phew* Watch your step, heckler. Saint slowly steps down, waiting until he has clear sight on the targets inside the building. '' '''Saint: '''Got multiple hostiles. '''Deuce: '''Can you count them? ''Saint marks 5 targets. 'Saint: '''5 tangos, all with their backs to us. We can take them by surprise. ''Deuce pulls his rope around his hand. '' '''Deuce: '''All right, cover my entrence. ''Saint aims at the targets while Deuce jumps from the wall and lets the rope slip through his hands. He pulls it tight and he swings through the glass while Saint opens fire at the guards. Deuce lands and also fires at the guards, taking them all out. 'Deuce: '''Room clear! ''Saint turns around and swings into the room, untying the rope from his belt. Deuce walks towards the door. 'Deuce: '''Move up, we need to secure the advantage point. ''Saint walks towards the door. '' '''Deuce: '''You know what to do. ''Saint pulls the barrel of his gun through the hinges of the door, pulling the rifle backwards to break open the door. Deuce walks through the door, scanning the area. He walks towards a fence of the 2 metre wide catwalk. He looks down. 'Deuce: '''We got too many hostiles down there. I'll contact Cardinal. ''Saint walks towards the fence looking down at many guards. '' '''Deuce: '''Cardinal, it's Deuce. Saint and I have secured our entrence, what's your call. '''Cardinal: '''Wait for Seraph to get into position. We will continue as planned. '''Deuce: '''Roger that, Deuce out. ''Deuce looks again down to the guards. 'Deuce: '''Saint, can you spot their main control room? ''Saint scans the area, aiming down his sights until he spots a sign on a door in the right side of the other side of the hall. 'Saint: '''Got it. 2 o'clock. '''Deuce: '''Good work, hawkeye. Seraph, we have spotted their control room. If we can secure it, we can hack their security. Can you reach us. '''Seraph: '''Negative. To many hostiles. You need to secure ground floor first. ''Deuce looks down to the guards again. He is clearly doubting. 'Saint: '''If the control room is what we want, we need to engage now. ''Deuce looks towards Saint and back to the floor. 'Deuce: '...Standby, Seraph. Engaging on ground targets. Deuce walks to the right on the catwalk. 'Deuce: '''Move. ''Deuce and Saint move to a set of stairs that run down. '''Cardinal: Confirmed, Prophet and I are in on our side. Stand by, we'll cut the power in sixty. Deuce: 'Affirmative. Saint and I will be in position. ''Saint takes point and crosses a line of trees that is beside the pathway. A trio of guards are walking down. 'Deuce: '''I don't know if we can slip them. It's worth a try, but if you're gonna take em out, do it soon. ''Saint either ducks down to avoid the patrol of kills them with Deuce's aid. They move on to the control station. 'Deuce: '''Cardinal, we're at the control room. ''Saint plants a breaching charge. 'Cardinal: '''Cutting power in three...two...one. ''Saint triggers the breach charge and eliminates the four guards inside. '''Saint: '''All clear. '''Prophet: '''We're approaching from the north. '''Deuce: Seraph, it's all clear. Seraph: 'Roger that. I'm incoming. ''Cardinal, Prophet and Seraph and Kevin regroup inside. 'Cardinal: '''Seraph, see what you can get from the computer. '''Seraph: '''On it boss. ''Kevin growls and sniffs around. 'Prophet: '''Picking up an inbound patrol, from the north and east. '''Cardinal: '''Ready for ambush. Deuce, keep Seraph covered. ''Saint whistles for Kevin to go with Deuce. He then joins Prophet or Cardinal at the door to ambush. '''Prophet: '''Saint, keep your shotgun close. It's a longer distance out here so use your slug rounds. '''Cardinal (If Saint decides to join him): It's a little closer quarters here Saint, I suggest using the buckshot shells. Saint waits until the patrol comes closer. Cardinal: 'Smoke em. ''Saint, Prophet and Cardinal eliminate the patrols. '''Seraph: '''Boss, I'm getting no luck here. Missile launch codes are decoys. '''Cardinal: How can you tell? 'Seraph: '''I overrode one of the missile's safety measures in an attempt to arm it, it's a dud. '''Deuce: '''So you're saying if you tried to detonate a missile here with the code, it wouldn't work. '''Seraph: '''That's the theory. I don't even think whoever runs this place has a functioning place to launch them. This is just a vault. There's not even a silo in sight. '''Cardinal: '''What about the missiles themselves? '''Seraph: '''Stored in vault Bravo, heavily guarded of course. '''Deuce: '''Seraph and I will guide you in. '''Cardinal: '''Alright. Prophet, Saint, on me. ''The three Predators move out, Kevin accompanies Saint, trotting happily by his side. 'Prophet: '''Kevin loves the rain doesn't he? '''Saint: '''He sure as hell doesn't. Although today seems like a different story. '''Cardinal: '''Monitor the chatter. We're going to hit hostiles on the way. ''The Predators separate with Saint, Prophet and Cardinal going through a room. 'Prophet: '''Hold up, got enemy movement. '''Cardinal: '''On me. Watch my six. ''They see two shades on the wall when Cardinal approaches the corner. He pulls out a knife and steps against the wall. 'Enemy: '''O cofre não é aberto em uma semana. Que diabos é com projeto Renascer. ''(The vault isn't opened in a week. What the hell is with project Reborn.) The enemies walk in sight of Saint. Cardinal stabs one of them in the neck and fires the enemy's gun into the other guard. 'Prophet: '''Tangos down. Did you get what they said? '''Cardinal: '''Something about the vault. Looks like we're going to get a big score if project Reborn is what we came for. '''Saint: '''What about the bodies? ''Prophet scavenges a patch from a dead enemy. 'Prophet: '''Looks like we got our entrance to the vault. '''Cardinal: '''Prophet, ditch the bodies. Saint, check out our route. '''Saint: '''Copy that. ''Saint and Kevin separates from Prophet and Cardinal. He walks down a hallway and turns around the corner. He hears some voices and looks at a heavy door, with 3 guards guarding it. 'Saint: '''Cardinal, need high assistance on me now. Can you get higher up? '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Say again, high assistance? '''Saint: '''Get up a ladder and follow my lead. '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Roger, on my way. '''Saint: '''Kevin, go for it. ''Saint waves his hands in forward direction. Kevin runs towards the alined direction. 'Guard 1: '''Mas que diabos! Um cão de rua imunda. Pegá-lo. ''(What the hell?! A filthy street dog. Get him.) 'Guard 2: '''fácil. Estou indo agora. ''(Easy, I am going already) One guard separates from the other two and follows Kevin, walking towards Saint's position. 'Cardinal (Radio): '''In position, I read your plan, ready to engage. ''The guard is almost around the corner. Saint dashes towards him and stabs him. He immediately lets the knife slide over his hand and throws it at another guard. Suddenly, Cardinal jumps from above on the guard, stabbing him. 'Saint: '''All clear, Kevin! ''Kevin dribbles back. 'Cardinal: '''This must leads us to the vault. Seraph, we're located in section delta. Lead our path, brother. Prophet, get your ass up here. '''Seraph (Radio): '''Section delta... got it. Head straight through it tube. ''Prophet arrives at the door. 'Prophet: '''What tube? '''Seraph (Radio): '''There's a tube behind that door. It must lead into vault Bravo. '''Cardinal: '''Copy that. Saint, plant some C4 on the door. Prophet, place a sheet on the right side. ''Saint plants a C4 in the middle. Prophet and Cardinal plant on each side a sheet. 'Cardinal: '''Clear... Blow it. ''Saint uses the charger and the C4 explodes, alongside the sheets. The alarm is raised. 'Prophet: '''The explosion triggered the alarm. '''Cardinal: '''Don't mind it, let's go inside. ''They walk down tbe tube and they arrive at a vault door. They stand down, looking for a way to open it. 'Cardinal: '''Seraph, we walked right into a vault. Confirm it is vault Bravo. ''No response and Cardinal starts planting a charger on it. 'Cardinal: '''No time to lose. Clear! ''The door is shattered and they walk into the room. Enemy guards are aware of their presence of the three Predators and a firefight starts. 'Prophet: '''Hostiles! Take cover! ''Saint slides to cover. They are in a vault, which is busy transporting some kind missiles away. '' '''Cardinal: '''They are getting rid of the packages! Seraph, come in! Can you hack the automatic system? '''Saint: '''Enemies entering 10 o'clock high! We're getting pinned down. ''More and more enemies enter the stage. 'Seraph: '''Cardinal, our position is too hot. Negative on the shutdown. I am extracting intel now. '''Cardinal: '''Change of plan. Blow up this building! '''Prophet (simultaneously): '''What?! '''Seraph (Radio): '''What!? Can you repeat that?! '''Cardinal: '''You heard me! Ignite this site and get out of there. We will regroup at LZ Alpha. '''Seraph (Radio): '''Copy that. You got 5 minutes to get out. Out. ''Cardinal stands up and runs to the next cover. 'Cardinal: '''We need to move! ''They go from cover to cover. '' '''Prophet: '''Up the stairs! There's a catwalk we can use as escape route. '''Saint: '''Roger. ''They run upstairs, taking brief cover behind some cover. They clear the way to the catwalk. 'Prophet: '''This way come on! '''Deuce (Radio): '''Cardinal, we are almost at the LZ, what's your status? '''Cardinal: '''En route, coming in hot. ''They run over the catwalk, when suddenly an helo's missile hits a gas tanker, creating an explosions. The explosion throws some girders on the carwalk. '' '''Cardinal: '''Slide under it. ''The three smoothly slide under the girders and continue to run. 'Prophet: '''Get rid of that chopper! ''SAint and the others fire their guns at the pilot, but the helo fires another missile. The catwalk breaks. 'Prophet: '''Fuck! '''Cardinal: '''Jump! ''Prophet and Cardinal both jump on the other side of teh catwalk. Saint follows, but the catwalk slowly bends down and Saint almost slips off it. '' '''Prophet: '''Hang on! ''Prophet slides towards the slipping Saint and grabs his hadn. Prophet holds on to a pipe. 'Prophet: '''Cardinal, little help over here. ''Cardinal helps up Prophet, who helps up Saint. The chopper starts another strafe run. 'Cardinal: '''Get down! Get down! ''All fall direct on the ground and evade gunfire of the chopper. 'Saint: '''Come on let's go! ''They start running again but the chopper soon returns. SUddenly, Deuce and Kevin appear. 'Deuce: '''Got you now. Seraph is waiting for extraction. Follow me! '''Prophet: '''God damnit, what I am glad to see you. ''The squad starts running from the catwalk. Suddenly some small explosions are heard. 'Deuce: '''This place is going to down any second. ''They arrive at a side of the facility. They're trapped in a corner. Deuce jumps down one level. 'Deuce: '''All right, Seraph. Fire it! ''Cardinal and Prophet follow Deuce. Saint is about to, but suddenly Seraph is heard. 'Seraph: '''Watch that chopper! ''The chopper is flying right behind Saint. Kevin rusn towards it and jumps on the chopper. 'Saint: '''Kevin! ''Kevin attacks an enemy on the chopper. SAint uses his primary weapon to kill the enemy. Kevin continues to attack th pilot. SAint also jumps on the chopper. 'Pilot: '''maldito cão! Receba de mim ... ''(fucking dog! Get of me...) Saint kills the pilot and grabs Kevin. The chopper starts spinning adn SAint jumps down. He lands on the roof with the others and roles over. 'Deuce: '''Where the fuck did he learn that?! '''Cardinal: '''Tell 'em that later. Seraph, we're waiting. ''Suddenly, a harpoon hits the wall. 'Seraph (Radio): '''Hook up. ''They all attach themselves to the rope and tehy slide down to Seraph's position. In the distance, tne facility explodes into ashes. '''Cardinal: '''Now we still don't have anything on those missiles. '''Seraph (Radio): '''Actually, I retrieved some intel on the missile's IDs. There was missing one in the data. I tracked his location where it is. '''Cardinal: '''Where? '''Seraph (Radio): A '''Black Site in Caracas, Venezuela. '''Prophet: '''Looks like we're going to pay Caracas a visit en route. Category:Transcript